conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Island (8451)
Island, officially the Kingdom of Island (Islandic: Der Koniget culer Islunden), is a constitutional monarchy located in the northwest of Occidenta, bordering the Andic ocean and Caltic sea. History The history of the kingdom of Island revolves around the history of its monarchy. The first king, Gustav I, established his dominion in the early Middle Ages. It covered only 8% of the territory of modern Island. The kingdom grew and developed with Occidenta through the course of the medieval period until relative stability at the beginning of the third century CE. In the 200s, individualist sentiments led to the growth of power of the individual provinces of Island. In 217, the Acts of Wenverg led to the creation of the Wenverg Confederation, a loose alliance of seventeen provinces united under the Islandic crown. The King of Island himself was weak as a monarch and required support of the seventeen electors in matters of both domestic and foreign policy. Until the 8th century, Island had faced no major war and had only a minimal standing army. However, conflicts between Island and its economic rival, Sveeland, escalated following the assassination of the rich Sveelandic merchant, Milkiltz klerr Salzar (Milkiltz of the Salt). Seeing the possibility of disagreement between the provinces as detrimental to Island's ability to make war, the new monarch Gustav VIII rallied for a united Islandic state. Gustav VIII was crowned King of the Islanders on 15 October 740. Following the Islandic victory in the War of the Whitelands, even more centralization was performed under Gustav IX. Gustav IX was known as the Educated King, because of his great learning and support of the Renuzennen as it reached Island in the 770's. The middle of the ninth century was a time of economic prosperity and great cultural output from Island as the Renuzennen reached its peak. The Sack of Verzmunster in 879 marked the end of the Renuzennen in Island. The fall of its capital and the exceedingly cold winters of 880-882 ushered in a dark period of Islandic history. Though initially people were encouraged to stay at home and work to renew their nation, the appeal of exploration and expansion gradually grew. In 889, a ship of 200 seamen was sent out to discover new lands in the West. Most of the colonies the Island had established were fully subservient to the crown and sped the renewal of the Kingdom. However, the colony of Sundeslunden, was fairly autonomous. Government and Politics Andonia is a semi-presidential unitary republic. The 1304 Constitution details the function of basic governmental bodies as well as endows citizens with certain rights and responsibilities. Parliament The legislative body of Andonia is the Parliament. The unicameral Andonian Parliament consists of 240 Representatives. Representatives serve for a period of 6 years. President and Chancellor The President and Chancellor of the Republic of Andonia share the role of executive in a semi-presidential system. The President holds the position of both head of state and commander-in-chief of the Andonian military. The incumbent President is Alani Salazer. The President nominates a Chancellor to chair a council of ministers selected from Parliament, the ministers usually being heads of political parties or independents. The Parliament votes either to confirm or reject this person. At least five-sixths (i.e. 200 members) of Parliament must approve for appointment of a new Chancellor. Unlike the Prime Minister in Westminster systems, the Chancellor does not have a large amount of political power. He serves mostly to advise the President and carry out his orders. The council of ministers assists the Chancellor in his duties. The incumbent Chancellor is Aaron Habricht. Elections Every 6 years, starting in 1304, an election has been held on the latest Saturday before or on 06 November. Both the Parliament and President are elected on this day. All citizens without a significant disability, between the ages of 20 and 60, must vote, though compulsory voting is not strictly enforced. Seats in Parliament are allotted based on closed list proportional representation, with a minimum election threshold of 1% for representation in Parliament. The President is elected by a simple plurality. Presidential candidates must not be a member of a political party, and, thus, Presidents are elected as individuals. Demographics According to the 1325 Census, 60% of the population described themselves as Orijaner (literally originator, a mix of Eurasian and Occidentian), 37% as Eurasian, 2% as Occidentian, and 1% as another race. The majority of the Andonian population is Cristist, divided nearly equally into Orthodox and Dissident groups. There is a significant minority of Juslims, who are mostly immigrants from West Eurasian countries. 99% of Andonians are literate. The high school graduation rate is 99% and the rate of attainment of a Bachelor's Degree or higher is 42%, the highest in the world.